


Ar Las Mala Lath

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: The Way of Thedas one shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title translates, roughly, to "Grant me your love" in elvish. </p><p>Tamlen always knew he loved Reva'smi Mahariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ar Las Mala Lath

**Author's Note:**

> Her name, "Revas'mi", translates to "freedom blade".
> 
> "Ar Lath Ma"- I love you  
> "ne'emma vhenas"- you are my home
> 
> Tamlen and Revas'mi art by: malignantfish.tumblr.com (seriously cannot recommend her enough, she does such lovely work!)

 

 

"Revas'mi," Tamlen whispers her name against her mouth, their breath mingling in short pants.

Her eyelids flutter open, bright purple eyes hazy with lust. "Kiss me again," she whispers back. 

His hands roam her body, clutching the smooth hide of her tunic in his grasp. "If the Keeper finds out..." Unbonded elves were supposed to couple like this. He knew that and still he couldn't resist her.

She grins, tongue darting out to wet her lips. "Let her. Ar lath ma; ne'emma vhenas."

Tamlen's heart skips a beat, thundering beneath his chest. "Revas... ." He whispers her name like a promise. "You are my freedom."

He kisses her again, the light of the moon casting them in leaf-shaped shadows. The tree bark is rough against his bare back but her calloused fingertips are feather light against his chest as they trace patterns on his skin. As he holds her, he wonders what daylight will bring. 

He pulls back, locking his light blue-grey eyes with hers. "Lethallan, give me your love. Bond with me, with the Keeper's blessing," he says, voice soft as he touches his nose to hers, pulse fluttering like mad in his throat. He can't speak, he just prays to the gods she'll says yes. 

Revas'mi closes her eyes, a small smile tilting her lips. "Our journey, forever," she replies, tracing his fresh vallaslin with her finger. 

Tamlen nods his head; he can't speak, can barely breath. He'd do anything for her, his life belongs with hers, entwined together. He tucks a strand of her deep red hair behind her ear, its texture soft against his hand. 

She kisses him, her lips full and soft against his own. He grips her hips, holding her as close as he can, body trembling as she clutches her fingers in his short strands of blonde hair. "You taste like forever," she whispers when she stops for a breath. " **My** forever,  lethallin."

 

~*~*~

 

Her body is soft in his arms as they lay inside their araval.  _ Their  _ aravel _.  _ The words make his heart skip a beat as he watches her sleep, eyelids fluttering softly against her cheeks. She is his, and he is hers. A beaded bracelet wraps around his wrist, her gift to him from their bonding ritual. The dark green and red beads are intricately carved with Dalish patterns. Embarrassment had flo oded her body, turning her cheeks bright red, when she gave it to him. 

He frowns as she starts to shift in her sleep, muttering something he can barely hear. "Tamlen, no, watch out. Don't touch it!" She bolts upright, eyes wide and filled with panic.

He leans up on his elbow, brow furrowed. "Lethallan? What is it?" he asks, running a hand across her back in small circles. He hesitates before continuing. "Did you have another strange dream?"

Tears fall down her full cheeks, and she buries her face in her hands. "It was awful," she whispers, voice shaking.

He sits up, wrapping her in his arms. "Tell me about it," he encourages, even though her dreams frighten him. The Keeper says she has the dreams because some of the old Dalish magic runs through her, though not enough for her to do actual magic. Just a hint, but the dreams disturb even Keeper Marethari. 

She pushes him away, shaking her head back and forth. "No," she says, voice frantic. "I can't, I don't want you to look at me the way the Clan does."

Tamlen frowns as he tucks of strand of her hair behind her ear. "Nothing will change the way I look at you, Revas," he says, even as his heart thunders with fear. "Ne'emma vhenas, remember?"

She sniffs, looking at him. Her lower lip trembles so he presses a soft kiss t o her cheek. He waits, as she takes a few deep breaths to collect herself.

"I saw... I think I saw you die," she whispers.

His pulse quickens, his mouth going dry at her words. He struggles to keep his face blank as her words repeat themselves in his mind. "You saw me... die?"

Revas'mi nods, biting her lower lip. "There was a mirror. That old woman was there, too, the one I always see? Her hair is white like the snow, and her eyes glow yellow. The way she smiles... ." She shivers, rubbing her hands up and down her arms as if she's suddenly cold. "I don't know if I like her," she continues, voice barely above a whisper.

Tamlen gulps, trying to control his fear. "A mirror? So, I just have to avoid mirrors, then?" he asks, trying to laugh it off. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard."

She looks at him, eyes wide and grips his shirt in her hands. "We should leave Ferelden," she says, voice wavering again. "I can't lose you. I won't."

He encircles her in his arms, running his fingers through her hair as he holds her. "We'll talk to the Keeper in the morning, lethallan. I won't leave you, I promise."

 

~*~*~

 

He watches as Revas'mi talks to the Keeper, her brow furrowed with obvious worry. Keeper Marethari frowns before nodding, placing a gentle hand on Revas'mi's head. "Alright, da'len. We will move our camp far from here, if that is what your dream foretells."

This time, Tamlen frowns. "Keeper?" he asks, arms folded across his chest as he leans against a tree.

She turns her greenish gold eyes toward him, her aging face wrinkled and wise. "Yes, Tamlen?"

He takes a deep breath. "Do you understand what her dream means?" His heart is beat at twice the speed as normal and sweat trickles down his back. He's afraid of her answer, but even more afraid not to know at all.

Keeper Marethari shakes her head, a lock of her silver-grey hair falling from its bun. "Nay, da'len, I do not. But the women she speaks is Asha'bellanar. If Asha'bellanr speaks a warning, we must obey." She turns back to Revas'mi, a sad expression in her eyes. She presses a soft, motherly kiss against her forehead before walking away, feet padding softly through the tall grasses.

Revas'mi shifts from foot to foot, twisting her tunic in her hands. She doesn't look at him, just stares at a patch of worn grass on the ground. He goes to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She squeaks in  surprise before clutching his tunic and burying her nose in his chest. "Ar lath ma, Tamlen," she whispers so soft he can barely hear it.

He pulls back, lifting her chin with one hand and capturing her lips with his own. He kisses her as if he might die tomorrow, as if this might be their last kiss. A promise that he loves her, despite the strangeness of her dreams or anything else. "Ne'emma vhenas, my love, my Revas," he mumbles against her mouth. "My forever."

 

~*~*~

 

The aravels takes them north, toward the Wending Wood, hopefully far enough to stay from the Blight's path. The Keeper says they'll wait in the forests, at least until the Blight is through. He sits in the back of his aravel, the smells of sweaty halla clogging his nostrils. Revas'mi joins him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tamlen?" She pauses, taking a deep breath and lacing their fingers together. "I'm nervous. I've never been to this part of Ferelden before."

He looks down at their entwined hands. Tamlen takes a deep breath, letting the air pass slowly between his lips. "Well, so long as we're together, we'll be alright, won't we, lethallan?" He waits with bated breath, afraid she might say she had another dream.

To his relief he can hear the smile in her voice, even though her hair hides her face. "Aye, we'll be fine, so long as we're together. Ne'emma vhenas."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the series "The Way of Thedas". It takes place prior to the DA:O story "What Has Been Wrought" but the characters here do not appear until "Suledin", aside from a small cameo near the end of "A Smuggler's Chant".
> 
> For more on what happens to their clan next, check out "Emma'shemnan" though Revas'mi and Tamen are not featured directly.


End file.
